A Professors Power
by pazebra3
Summary: Lockhart is glad he agreed to teach at Hogwarts this year. He is able to use his position to use as many students as he wishes, in as many ways as he wants, and he has lots of ideas. Lockhart/Multi. Warnings: rape, dub-con
1. Hermione

Lockhart smiled to himself thinking about how great of an idea it was to become a professor at Hogwarts. The girls and some of the boys, all worshiped him and the older ones especially showed that. Most days he had at least one student stop by his office or stay after class to show their appreciation or earn a better grade. And he wasn't about to complain, it was a sweet deal and he was definitely enjoying it. And even if the other professors hated him the students loved him.

This week alone he had 3 7th year Gryffindor girls come in for what had become weekly meetings, 6 Hufflepuffs (2 6th year girls, 3 7th year girls, and 1 6th year boy), 2 5th year Ravenclaw girls, and 1 6th year Gryffindor boy. He especially enjoyed making the younger boys go down on their knees and deep throat him.

He looked up and called "come in" in response to a knock on the door. Hermione Granger entered his office blushing and looking nervous. Lockhart knew she wasn't here to earn a better grave but wondered if he could still turn the evening to his favor.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?"

"I…I was hoping you could sign a pass for me for the library. There's a book that will help me with my essay for your class but it's in the restricted section." She said glancing between him and the paper in her hand.

"What book is that? I believe everything you need is in you text books on my banishing the banshee." He responded leaning back in his chair with his right ankle resting on his left knee.

"It's called 'The Cry of the Banshee by Samuel Jenkins, sir. I think it would help explain why your actions worked so well in your book." She stepped forward slightly and handed him the paper which had the book information and its location within the restricted section.

He took the paper and pretended to look it over while actually studying the student in front of him. She had her hands crossed behind her back and was chewing on her bottom lip. She looked too nervous to actually be wanting the book she claimed.

"Miss Granger, I would be glad to sign your slip for you but I am afraid I cannot as the book is not necessary for the assignment." He said while handing the parchment back.

She stepped forward again and her eyes were full of panic." Please professor I really need the book, I don't want my paper to be lacking."

He stood and gave her his best disappointed look "Miss Granger you are not being honest with me and I can clearly see that these are two pages stuck together." He peeled them apart. "ah the book you are really trying to check out is a potions book, which is definitely not needed for an essay on how I defeated a banshee. So are you going to tell me the truth now?"

She looked down and her checks turned bright red, and she shook her head.

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger; I thought you were smarter than this. I shall have to give you detention for lying to a teacher, another 2 for trying to trick me into getting you a restricted book, and another for not telling me the real reason. That's 4 detentions starting tomorrow and 30 points off"

"but professor.. please.. you cant.." she rushed out starting to tear up.

"Yes Miss Granger I can" after a moment he continued, "unless you can give me a reason not to"

"I'll do anything, please professor." She pleaded

"You do exactly what I tell you too and I'll forget this whole thing happened. I'll even sign for your potions book."

"Of course anything. Thank You professor"

He quickly cast a ward to lock the door and sound proof the room. He then sat back down after removing his outer robe leaving his trousers and shirt.

"Strip"

"What….Professor I don't understand" She said looking even more nervous and panicked.

"I said strip. If you want me to do this for you, you must do a few things for me, starting with taking your clothes off. Or would you rather have the detentions and lose points?"

She began to cry silently but complied and started to take off her clothes looking at the floor in front of her. When she had just her panties and bra on she looked up at him.

"Those may remain on for now. Now come here and get on your knees before me."

She started crying a bit harder but came around his desk and got on her knees in front of his while still looking at the floor.

He unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his pants down to his knees while standing up. In the process his cock brushed against Hermione's cheeks.

"Open your mouth and suck my cock." Lockhart instructed the girl while grabbing her head and lightly guiding her. She whimpered but did as instructed and hesitantly took him in her mouth and began to lightly suck.

He could tell she had never done anything like this before and enjoyed her tears and fear. He let her lightly suck for a moment before he grew impatient and gripping her head began to roughly thrust into her throat. She made scared noises and moved her hands to push at his thighs.

"Now, now Miss Granger you agreed to this and we will do this my way, so stop resisting. And look at me my dear. I want to see your eyes."

She stopped pushing him off and looked up at him in a defeated manner. He slowed his thrust and began to alternate his speed and force while instructing her to "keep sucking" and "suck harder" until he stilled and spilled his seed down her throat.

After holding her head still and forcing her to swallow it all he sat back in his chair heavily.

"Good job Miss Granger. A deal is a deal and I shall sigh the form and you can be on your way." He pulled the form to him and signed it while she quickly dressed. He handed the form to her and when she turned he cast an obliviate and replaced her memory with some chatter and him not reading over the form before signing. 'This way she thinks I'm easy and will come back for more things and I shall fully take her next time around" He thought to himself.

He straightened up as Hermione was leaving the room and went back to thinking about how great it was at Hogwarts.


	2. Miss Jennings

One Friday evening after dinner there was a knock on Lockhart's office door.

"Come in"

A sixth year hufflepuff opened the door and closed it behind her. Lockhart studied her as she approached his desk and stopped before him. She was medium height, brunet hair in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and skinny. Her C-cup breasts were slightly visible with her lose tie and her first few buttons open, and her long smooth legs showing under her uniform skirt.

"How can I help you this evening, Miss Jennings?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about extra credit professor. I haven't done well on the last few assignments."

"I'm afraid I can't offer extra credit, you'll just have to work harder on future assignments."

"But professor I really need to get good grades all my classes. Please is there anything I can do?"

Lockhart hid a smirk; he had her right where he wanted her. "It wouldn't be fair for me to offer you extra credit and not the others, and I don't have the time to grade that many extra assignments."

"Can't I do something other than an assignment for you to improve my grade?" she asked starting to get a bit desperate.

"I don't have anything else you could do."

"Please professor, anything. I'll do anything." As she said this she came around the desk and knelt before the professor.

"What do you have in mind?" he started to show his smirk letting her know he was playing with her now.

She bit her lip and after taking a deep breath she slid her hands over his thighs and unzipped his pants before pulling out his 6in erection. After another breath she ran her hand up and down his length a few times before leaning forward to kiss the tip. She licked up and down on each side before slowly licking her way along the underside before tounging the tip. She then took the length slowly into her mouth and began to suck alternating between rough and soft as she went farther down on his length.

After a while she began to bob on his length taking most of it in. All the while her professor moaned softly above her. He then gripped her head and began to force her harder managing too hit the back of her throat on each thrust. He fucked her mouth at a brutal pace then paused ordering her to "Suck" for a bit, before again face fucking her roughly.

His moans grew louder as his thrust became more erratic, then he came with a grunt, holding her head in place forcing her to swallow his load. He pulled back after a moment growling in approval of the string of saliva following his cock from her mouth. Her face was flushed and she was panting and her eyes shown with arousal.

Lockhart pulled her up and lifted her to sit on his desk then hovered between her legs. He ripped off her shirt, pulled off her bra and attached his mouth to her nipple. He sucked, nibbled and kissed at her nipples and breasts, alternating between them as she moaned and gripped his hair. He pushed her down onto the desk to hover over her and his hands wandered from her breasts to cupping her arse razing her skirt then teasing her clit through her panties.

He moved up to her neck but pulled away when she tried to kiss him. He stepped back to look at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Look at you spread out like a whore, moaning and panting for me cock." She blushed and tried to cover herself, but he stepped back between her legs and pressing against her front he pinned her hands above her head with one of his.

His other hand slid down and around her panties pushing two fingers in without warning. She let out a sharp cry of pain that turned into a moan when he twisted his thumb to tease her clit while he worked his fingers in and out of her tight cunt. He added fingers and worked her up to a climax buy whispering dirty things to her and calling her a whore.

He pulled his fingers out as she climaxed with a cry, then while she rode out the aftershocks he forced his cock all the way in her on the first thrust. Then without allowing her to recover he began pounding into her fast and hard.

She moaned and struggled against his hold on her hands. When he released her hands to grip her hips tightly and speed up his thrusts she began to pinch and tease her nipples.

"Look at you, little whore, so needy and desperate for cock."

She was so turned on and became even more aroused at his words and how he flicked her clit while he said them. She came again and clenched around his cock, but he stopped thrusting and gripped himself to hold back. He flipped her over and made her stand up bent over the desk then pushed back into her from behind. One hand gripped her hip while the other reached around and tightly gripped her breast while she used her hands to brace herself on the desk. Lockhart was thrusting so hard she thought he was trying to fuck her through the desk.

He hammered in and out of her until she came again then he allowed her clenching to push him over into coming as well. He bent over her for a moment to regain himself then pulled out of her and dragged her back to her knees.

"Clean me off" As she sucked him off again tasting her own come as well as his, she realized that he was still fully dressed with only his cock popping out while her clothes were torn and her bra missing.

He then pushed her back and tucked himself in, then with a wave of his wand he freshened himself up, ignoring the student on the floor.

"You should be getting back to your dorms now, curfew is in ten minutes."

She then sat up and scrambled for her shirt, noticing her bra was no where in sight, then straightened her skirt.

"Professor what about my grade?"

"Your last few grades will be changed" He was already back sitting at his desk marking papers and didn't even look up.

A bit embarrassed now, she muttered a "thank you sir," and rushed off to her dorm trying to hold her torn shirt together and hopping no one would notice her disheveled appearance but knowing they would.

Lockhart smirked as the girl left and thought again about how much he loved Hogwarts.


	3. Collin

After class Lockhart noticed one of his first year Gryffindors stayed behind and was glancing at him nervously. He realized it was the one with the camera who kept trying to take his picture all the time. He licked his lips knowing he was about to have this little boy.

"What can I do for you Mr. Creevy?" He said leaning back in his chair and motioning the bo towards him.

"I was hoping you'd let me take a few more photos and sign them for me." He said fidgeting in excitement.

"Of course." He replied with a smile.

He let the boy take a few photos in various positions and promised to sign them after they were developed.

"Now Mr. Creevy, it is time for you to repay my kindness."

"What do you mean? Like an extra assignment? Or cleaning the room?" He was oblivious to the lecherous look Lockhart was now giving him.

"Not Quite." He fired off a control spell. It would allow him to completely control the boy and his physical reactions without the zombie effect of an imperious. It also caused the victim to interact normally without being consciously aware of what was happening.

"Now Strip" the boy tripped over his pants legs he pulled his clothes off so fast. Then stood before the professor completely naked.

Lockhart circled the boy hungrily exploring him with his eyes and hands. The boy was well developed for his age even if the rest of him was small and short. Walking back to his chair Lockhart removed his outer robes and his shirt, before clearing off his desk with a wave of his wand.

He then ordered the boy to unzip him and then he removed the rest of his clothes. He ordered the boy on his knees to suck him off. The beauty of this particular spell is it doesn't restrict the victim's personality and demeanor. So Collin was sucking enthusiastically though it was sloppy from inexperience. Lockhart grabbed his head and lazily thrust in and out for a few minutes before changing his grip to hold the boy still and face fucking him hard and fast drawing scared/surprised whimpers from the boy.

Getting close Lockhart increased his depth sliding down the boy's throat on every thrust choking him. Finally he came and after forcing him to swallow it all he released the boy, who fell over choking and catching his breath.

The professor barely let him catch his breath before pulling him up to lay across his desk. Lockhart began to stroke Collin's cock slowly then alternating speeds. Collin was experiencing the greatest pleasure he had every felt, even though his consciousness was unaware.

The professor then took the boy in his mouth and was immediately rewarded with an explosion of cum. He collected it all in his mouth then moved to catch the boy in a kiss and forcing him to taste and swallow his own cum. The boy complied easily still coming down from his first orgasm.

Lockhart then used a lubrication spell on his fingers and quickly shoved a finger in the boy's entrance, shocking a pained cry out of him. He began to move his finger until the boy was used to it and slipped in another. He twisted and scissored them in the boys arse until he found his prostate with a shocked cry of pleasure and another rush of cum.

Lockhart decided the boy was ready and that he was too impatient to wait any more even if he wasn't. He pulled the boy by the legs across the desk leaving his arse on the edge open to him. He sent anther lubrication spell in the boy's opening and another to his aching cock. Gripping the boy's legs and pulling them up, he thrust into him in one quick thrust.

He gave him a moment to adjust when the boy screamed at the intrusion, before setting off at a brutal pace. He pounded the boy again and again sliding him across the desk and scratching his back. He didn't bother with the boys cock; this was for his pleasure not the boys. Yet the boy was still hard because the professor was repeatedly hitting his prostate.

The boy had come twice during the fucking then passed out from exhaustion and pleasure. Lockhart continued to fuck him only pausing to flip the boy over. After a while and a lot of sweat Lockhart finally blew his load into the boy and stilled panting. After he recovered he cleaned himself and the boy, and dressed them with magic.

He moved the boy to a desk and sat back at his before removing the spell on Collin and waking him.

"Well Mr. Creevy it seems we've spent more time than I thought on photos. We'd better hurry if we want to catch dinner."

"OH. Of course sir. Sorry to take so long."

"Oh it's no trouble. Don't forget to come back after you develop them and I'll sign them." He said with a smile shooing the boy out of the room.

'Yes, do come back. Maybe next time you won't pass out on me.' He thought to himself heading off towards dinner.


End file.
